Finding You Through Time
by bloomsburry
Summary: With the help of her brother, Bran wargs Arya into the time of Aegon the Conqueror in able for her to stop the coming war with the Others. She becomes Aryanna Stark, the only daughter of Torrhen Stark, or the daughter of the man the people cal the King Who Knelt. Aegon Targaryen may have conquered the Seven Kingdoms, but Arya will prove herself too difficult to be conquered by him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Arya knew she was lost in time. She had no way of communicating to Bran after her brother had warg her to a small infant of this time; the time right before Aegon I Targaryen become the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Thus, she became Aryanna Stark, the only daughter of Torrhen Stark, or the daughter of the man whom people would soon call as the King Who Knelt.

.

In this life, Arya had three older brothers named Ederrion, Jonos and Thoren, and all three loved her as her brothers did in her previous life. Her new brothers could never find fault in her even despite the fact that she oft ended up in trouble.

Aryanna was a spirited child, all agree. If she wasn't riding out somewhere, Aryanna was often than not could be found in the Godswood practicing swordplay with broken branches, climbing trees, and killing imaginary monsters. Yet the people of Winterfell still loved her as their little princess in spite of her rebellious behavior. She swiftly grew to her role as the wild and strange daughter of Torrhen Stark, no different from she had been before in her first life, though she had yet to get used to being called as Princess Arya.

As annoying as it was to be called a Princess, Arya endured it as she grew into a young woman.

.

Arya was no more than four-and-ten when Torrhen Stark, her Lord father, had finally received the infamous message from the would-be Conqueror, Aegon I Targaryen.

 **I will be the only King in Westeros and those who will bend the knee will keep their lands and titles, while those that do not, I will destroy.**

The missive had supposed to have said and Arya knew that Aegon's campaign of conquering Westeros had only just began. She also understood that she could not stop it, for uniting the Seven Kingdoms would mean a better outcome for the coming war against the Night's King.

And with the presence of Balerion the Black Dread in this time, Arya could only wish she had that much power to warg into the dreaded dragon and bring an end to the war with the Others before it ever began.

Perhaps that would be Arya's ultimate goal, using the Dragon Conqueror and his black dragon to bring in an eternal Spring, which Arya knew would be far too difficult to accomplish.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This is another story that I can't help but write. Apart from my other story 'Out of Time' I've always wanted to pair Arya Stark with Aegon the Conqueror. Lmao. More stories will be coming for a time-travelling Arya. Please tell me what you think!


	2. Meeting the Conqueror

Arya intercepted and read the messages her father received from other Lords of the realm in regards to the War of Conquest happening down south, and so far, she discovered everything was progressing as it should.

The first message she read was of Aegon's landing at the mouth of Blackwater Rush, which was shortly followed by the news of the construction of Aegonfort in one of the three hills. Still, more ravens arrive the following moons after whilst Arya did her best to sneak a peek at the messages in secret.

As she went through letter after letter, Arya remembered the history she learned as a child in her first life and it seemed most of the accounts she heard of Aegon's Conquest were true; from the Battle in the waters of Gulltown, to the Burning of Harrenhall, to the Conquest of the Stormlands, and then to the Field of Fire, where thousands perished after Aegon and his two sisters set their dragons upon the combine armies of the Westerlands and the Reach.

It was from these reports that Arya's Lord father grew ever more concern after Houses upon Houses either submitted to Aegon the Conqueror's rule or they were completely extinguished after refusing to bend the knee.

Arya knew the time for House Stark to do the same was drawing nearer.

Thus, when Torrhen Stark called his banners after the riverlands and Storm's End fell under the control of Aegon the Conqueror, Arya was ready to leave Winterfell and join her father's army. And seeing that her father and brothers would be completely preoccupied with their war campaign, Arya was confident that they won't be able to stretch their resources to lead a search party for her, not while they were still busy coming up with a battle strategy to defeat Aegon's army and his three dragons.

.

Disguised as a plain-looking squire of no importance, Arya followed the might of the entire North as they marched past the Neck, where she knew Aegon I Targaryen and his host would be racing there to meet the thirty thousand Northmen led by Arya's father.

Arya knew after the Field of Fire that Aegon would abandoned his plans to march south and she was right. The Dragonlord, indeed, at once started his way north. So when Arya's father and his army reached the banks of the Trident, Torrhen Stark found a host of forty-five thousand men and three dragons waiting for him there.

As she saw to the end of her journey, Arya began to contemplate about the things that she must do to lessen her father's absolute humiliation of being called as _the King Who Knelt_.

Would it she had other choice on the matter, but it seemed sneaking into Aegon's camp and surrendering herself as hostage or a ward - whichever they would prefer - would give Torrhen Stark a great reason to bend the knee as soon as her father discovered what happened to her.

It was better to let the people think Torrhen Stark bent the knee for the love of his only daughter – no matter how foolish that daughter may be - than to let their people think that the Last King in the North had submitted out of fear of the same fate that awaits them in the Field of Fire as many had documented in the history books.

Hence, as the entire army reached the banks of the Trident, Arya detached herself from the Northern army and snuck into the enemy camp in the middle of the night with the hopes of striking a deal with the Targaryens.

Of course, there was another reason Arya wanted to make the crossing. Other than making certain her Lord father submitted swiftly, Arya purely intended to become the Targaryen's hostage, which would mean getting close to them and their dragons, as well as convince either Visenya or Rhaenys to prevent them from marrying her off to anyone by the time Aegon I Targaryen become the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

After all, Arya had no intention to marry Ronnel Arryn in this time. In truth, she didn't want to marry anyone at all if she couldn't help it, even if it was arranged by the King himself.

Hence, that very night, Arya finally made her first move to change the history of Westeros.

And certainly, getting caught was part of Arya's plan.

.

"Your Grace, we discovered this boy sneaking into our camp not a moment ago." The knight said, pushing Arya further into the tent, where she stumbled and landed on her knees in front of the person who was already there.

Arya looked up and her eyes immediately locked into a pair of violet orbs. She had hoped to talk to either the Targaryen women - especially Rhaenys - because Arya knew she could reason with either one of them. However, it seemed the Gods loved to piss on her plans because the person who loomed over her was none other than Aegon the Conqueror himself.

Arya tried to scramble away from him, but the two guards who brought her there, put their hands on her shoulders to keep her from standing up.

"The boy said he is an envoy from House Stark." The two knights informed as they restrained her.

Aegon Targaryen did not reply, but merely continue to survey Arya with interest. She tried to settle her racing her heart as those violet eyes scrutinized her for far too closely that she would have like, and with eyes that did not miss anything.

After a prolonged silence, the man finally spoke.

"This one is a girl, not a boy," He stated and Arya froze at his correct deduction. "And I think I've seen her likeness to a portrait before…"

Then, to her utmost surprise, Aegon I Targaryen smiled down at her and Arya knew instantly that her disguise hadn't fooled him even for a moment.

"You two may let her go because I do believe this girl must be Torrhen Stark's missing daughter." Aegon I Targaryen said to the two guards.

Arya inwardly cursed.

It seemed Aegon's spies were beyond impressive, for why then the man who hadn't met her before, could easily identify Arya on sight?

The two guards released her at once after hearing the order.

Thereafter, the Dragonlord dismissed them with a wave of his hand and the two guards left, but not before they threw suspicious glances in Arya's direction.

"To what do I owe the honor of this visit Princess Aryanna Stark?" Aegon the Conqueror said as soon as they were alone. "Because from last I heard about you, you were supposed to have run away from home, though I didn't expect that you will turn up in my camp...of all places."

In response, Arya could not resist biting her lower lip. For some reason, the man made her nervous. Mayhap it's because Arya knew who he was, and knew who he would become, which then made her feel quite uneasy when around him.

"Does your Lord father even know that you are here?" the man asked her instead when she remained quiet.

"No, he does not, but I am sure he will soon, if his spies do their work" She replied.

"Then, can you tell me the reason you are here?" the man asked in a serious tone with a frown marring his brows.

"I came here to treat with you, your grace." came Arya's answer. "And if your sisters are here, I will want to talk to them as well."

Aegon Targaryen 's frown deepened.

"You told me that your father doesn't know that you are here. Yet you say you want to treat with me. Forgive me Princess, but I don't see the reason of establishing a treaty with someone who isn't here on an official business from the opposite side."

Arya slightly bristled at his blunt response and said, "Fine, in truth, I'm not really here for that, but I'm here to become your hostage."

Aegon the Conqueror stared at her as if he was seeing her for the first time.

"Why?" He inquired, looking quite puzzled.

"Because this will be the swift way for my father to submit to you without bloodshed on either side. He loves me and I know he will bend the knee just to see me unharmed."

"So you are offering yourself as hostage to protect your kin and the rest of your people?"

"Yes,"

Once again, the man regarded her closely, more curious than ever. After a moment of silence, Aegon Targaryen finally shook his head and said: "You are brave, but foolish girl."

"What?" Arya said out loud. "Does this mean you won't take me as your hostage then?"

"No, I didn't say that," came the man's brusque response. "I haven't decided yet, if I'm to be honest with you... I will talk to my sisters first before I make the final decision. And if you wish it, I will allow you to speak to them as well."

Arya could feel relief after hearing that. She thought she had lost her chance there, but she was glad that she hadn't.

She supposed that she should be grateful to him for giving her the opportunity.

"Thank you." Arya said, giving him a small, but tight smile.

The enigmatic man simply nodded his head, watching her more keenly now.

"Come and I'll bring you to my sisters." He said, "They are probably still in the War Pavilion discussing battle strategies."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following this story! I hope this chapter wasn't boring to you. Now, Arya and Aegon the Conqueror finally meet! Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! And please check out the Aesthetic that I made for this story in my profile!


	3. The Two Sisters

.

.

A chill air ghosted against Arya's skin as she stepped out in the night and walked beside Aegon the Conqueror. It was well past the Hour of the Wolf but Arya could still see some people out and about and doing their business. And here and there, a knight would greet the Conqueror with a bow. Arya watched as the tall man beside her would simply nod his head in response while continuing on their journey. She was grateful that none dared stopped their progress, even though she received some curious stares from the people they met along the way.

The War Pavilion was located near Aegon's tent so they didn't have to walk too far.

"Are you nervous, my lady?" came the Conqueror's question as both of them neared the pavilion where Arya could see two guards stationed at the entrance.

"No, not really." Arya replied, glancing at him with one brow raised. "Should I be, your grace?"

Aegon I Targaryen came to an abrupt halt. He turned to her and Arya saw that she had startled him with her answer.

"Yes," Aegon said, regarding her for a moment. His dark purple eyes appearing black in the dim lighting as he met her gaze.

"You should be," He murmured to her before marching forward once more.

"Why?" Arya asked, trying to catch up to his longer strides.

"Because you'll be facing two of the most stubborn women I know."

She heard him say and Arya opened her mouth to reply but was stopped when two voices said, "Good evening, your grace."

Arya shifted her gaze and saw the two guards standing at attention right outside the pavilion. Both the guards cast a brief glance at her direction before turning their eyes back to the intimidating figure standing in front of them.

She listened to the Conqueror when he inquired in a detached tone.

"Are my sisters inside?"

"Yes, they are, your grace." One of the guards replied. It was the knight with a close-set eyes and freckles across his pale face.

"Good, I must need speak to them."Aegon said, and without preamble, she watched as the man pushed aside the tent flap and entered.

Arya scurried after him. She was relieved that the guards neither stop nor question her presence as she followed after the King.

.

"Aegon," was the first thing she heard as both Arya and Aegon entered the war pavilion.

Arya came to a stop at the threshold to survey her new surroundings. Four braziers were placed ideally in all corners of the pavilion to provide sufficient lighting. She could also see a table set in the middle and a map of the scattered kingdoms laid out over it. She glimpsed the positioning of Targaryen army, as well as that of her father's forces, and knew that the two sisters must have been arguing about strategies before Aegon and Arya had made their appearance.

The Targaryen women stood on the opposite sides of the table and Arya noted the classical Valyrian features in them, with their silver-gold hair and purple eyes. However, one sister wore her hair in braid over her shoulder while the other wore it long and loose.

 _The woman with the braided hair must be Visenya,_ Arya silently concluded as she scrutinized the older woman. _She has a harsh beauty about her compared to the other one._

'A sensual and passionate woman' as many scholars have described Visenya Targaryen, and Arya recalled that the woman was also described to be stern, serious, and unforgiving.

In comparison, Rhaenys Targaryen was said to be beautiful and Arya agreed as she was able to distinguish the two sisters from the other. Rhaenys was the slender one while Visenya was the austere-looking.

And out of the two sisters, the scholars wrote Rhaenys Targaryen as someone who was kindhearted, graceful, curious, and with a mischievous streak on her personality. Other than those traits, Rhaenys had a loved for music, dancing, and poetry as well. She loved flying even more; It was said that she spent more time flying on her dragon than her siblings did combine. Visenya, on the other hand, dabbled in dark sorceries and played with poisons - or as some claimed she did. The older sister was both a dragonrider and a warrior. More than that, Visenya was said to be comfortable in both silk and in ringmail. When garbed as a warrior, she always wielded the Valyrian steel longsword Dark Sister.

At least, that was what Arya had learned in her history.

She could feel the two sister's stare falling upon her as soon as she stepped forward into their view.

"What is a child doing here?" came Visenya's demand as she saw her.

Arya could not fault the woman in her misconception. Since Arya was truly short for her age, and when standing next to the Conqueror, she appeared more like a child as her head barely went past Aegon the Conqueror's shoulder.

Still, the woman's words sounded like an insult, and Arya would not tolerate that.

"I am no child," Arya retorted, scowling fiercely. "I am a woman grown of six-and-ten."

"A woman?" Visenya said as she appraised Arya closely, "Just a girl in my eyes…a little girl playing at war." The warrior woman added as she eyed Arya's armor and the sword hanging at her hip.

Arya fumed, but did not say anything more. She did not want to cause more trouble for herself if she started insulting Aegon the Conqueror's sister.

"Be kind, sister." Aegon said in a tone heavy with disapproval while he stepped to stand close to Arya. "You do not know whom you are speaking to."

"Who is she then if I may ask, brother?" asked Rhaenys Targaryen while she regarded Arya with narrowed eyes.

Arya glanced at the man beside her and waited for Aegon the Conqueror to introduced her to his sisters.

She didn't need to wait long.

"She's none other than Torrhen Stark's daughter...Princess Aryanna Stark." He said to them.

There was a short pause as the two sisters showed their surprise upon hearing their brother's words.

Thereafter, the two began speaking at once.

"What is she doing here, Aegon?" came Visenya's question while Rhaenys remarked, "No wonder she looks familiar. The portrait we received from our spies, captured her likeness well."

"Indeed, they did. I was only able to identify her easily for that very reason, Rhaenys." Aegon said, "and to answer your question, Visenya. The Princess is here for a reason. However, it's better that you hear it from her than from me."

Aegon turned to look at Arya then, where she met his gaze evenly.

"Tell them what you told me earlier, Princess." The Conqueror said to her and Arya nodded her head.

 _It seems the Conqueror wants to make this swift, which is a good thing for me..._ Arya thought as she opened her mouth. _I will see an end to my dilemma soon…if they accept my proposition that is._

"I am here because I fear for my family's lives, and that of my people." She said, straightening up to meet each of the two sister's stare. "I read the accounts my father received from his spies here down South, and from what I've read so far…I found myself troubled by it, more so when I heard about the reports in what occurred in the Field of Fire, where thousands perished after the three of you set your dragons upon the combine armies of the Westerlands and the Reach. It was from these reports that my Lord father grew ever more concern, as can be expected in a man of his position. For this reason, my Lord father had no other choice but to call his banners and march his army down the Neck to face your forces."

"And I suppose, while your father and brothers were busy preparing the Northern forces, you took this opportunity to run away from home and blend into your father's army, am I correct in my assumption?" Visenya asked in a dry tone.

"Yes," Arya replied, pursing her lips. "I ran away because I thought it best at that time."

"Best for what? For you?" Rhaenys inquired, quirking a brow at her.

"Best for my House and for my people." She answered through gritted teeth.

"Best for your people and your House? How?" Visenya challenged.

Arya decided that she doesn't like Visenya very much. She seemed to have made up her mind about Arya without listening to her explanation.

"Visenya, please let her speak…and stop judging her without hearing her first." Aegon admonished.

"I apologize, brother." The warrior woman said, "But I can hardly see how her action – running away from home and coming here - is considered to be the best interest of her people."

"I came here because I am willing to become your hostage." Arya chose to get straight to the point right then and there, shocking the two sisters all the more. "For as soon as my father discovers what befall on me, he will surely bend the knee before the day is done. For he loves me dearly, as do my brothers. My Lord Father will relinquish his hold over the entire north to you if you take me as your hostage. That is the main reason that I have come so far and meet with you without my family's knowledge. But most of all, I do not want my House, and all the entire North, to perish because of their pride."

The two sisters stared at her for a moment before Visenya suddenly let out a chuckle.

"I like the girl, Aegon," came Visenya's remark. "She got courage in her, I admit, but a great amount of stupidity as well. For who would willingly allow themselves to be taken as a hostage if not a real fool?"

"I am no fool, nor am I stupid." Arya manage to grit out. She was starting to despise Visenya every moment the woman opened her mouth and wondered how she would be able to endure the woman's attitude towards her without killing the other woman first.

Arya hoped it wouldn't end that way.

"No, you are both," Rhaenys said coolly. "For if you are not, you would have thought about coming here and considered what being a hostage would entail for you, Princess."

"I did, and I'm not afraid to sacrifice myself for the people whom I love, even if it means surrendering myself to you and suffering imaginable things under your hand." Arya said.

Of course, she was certain that the Targaryens would treat her justly as their hostage, she just didn't want to show them that she would become more than comfortable becoming their captive.

"We are not going to do anything to you, Princess, while under our… _care_." Aegon tried to assure her while Visenya said, "Oh, and what do you think we are planning to do to you if we take you as your hostage then?"

"If not torturing me, then perhaps you might do something equally humiliating, like turning me into your maid servant." Arya said, and she didn't mind being a maid servant so long as it would put her closer to the Targaryens.

"That seems to be a good idea," Visenya said, giving Arya a grin full of teeth. "Don't you agree, Rhaenys?"

"Yes, sister." Rhaenys answered, though not as serious as her sister. "The Princess would be a great addition to the dozens of servants we currently have in Dragonstone. What say you, Aegon?"

"No," Aegon said with muscle leaping in his jaw. "That is a terrible idea. Torrhen Stark will be in wroth if we do something like that to his only daughter…Princess Aryanna Stark will become our temporary hostage. Of that, I agree…However, after the entire North bends the knee, we will return the Princess to her family. That is my final decision."

The two sisters glanced each other for a moment before answering.

"If that is what you wish brother, then we do not see the reason why you have brought her to us in the first place Aegon," was Visenya's dismissive comment while Arya managed to say at the same time.

"Your grace, I think it is unwise for you to send me back to my family." She said.

Aegon the Conqueror turned his attention to her then and Arya tried not to fidget as those dark purple eyes fell on her once more.

"I think it best that you keep me as your hostage for a while, until it is certain that no potential rebellion shall arise in the North. For I know my people, and they will certainly start one the moment you turn your attention elsewhere." She explained, hoping that Aegon would agree to her suggestion.

Aegon's brows furrowed at that.

 _He must probably be wondering why I'm insisting that I remain with them._ Arya thought. _And for good reasons too. He must have expected me to act differently in such a situation._

She resisted the urge to bite her lower lip as she met Aegon's penetrating stare.

However, before anyone could say anything else, Rhaenys said something that would ultimately seal Arya's role in the history of Westeros.

"She is right, Aegon." The woman said, regarding Arya for a moment with a frown on her face. "Perhaps it is best that we keep her for a while until we are certain that your throne is secure. We can use the Princess if the North overstep their place, and force her father's hand to quell the rebellion if the need arise."

Then, after an amount of quite deliberation, and a long while of frowning at Arya, Aegon the Conqueror finally nodded his head.

 _It seemed Rhaenys, indeed, has a strong influence over the Conqueror._ Arya silently mused.

"Then, we are in agreement." Aegon said, meeting Arya's gaze with his own. "Consider yourself our hostage from now on, Princess Aryanna Stark…"

.

.


	4. Fear of Falling

Arya wasn't able to speak to her Lord father, Torrhen Stark, after she became a hostage. However, she did see her father when he came to negotiate with Aegon I Targaryen. She had stood beside the Conqueror when her father had looked at her with extreme disappointment.

" _What have you done, dear daughter?"_ His solemn gaze seemed to say to her while he and Aegon talked about her father's surrender.

Arya listened to them and understood that she was Aegon's hostage now, and her father understood this as well for he knelt afterward to mark his surrender. Torrhen Stark gave up his sword and crown and became the Warden of the North thereafter.

Arya admitted that she wasn't proud for what she had done, but she knew that her interference was necessary to save her family and her people from complete annihilation.

After her Lord father surrendered and pledged his allegiance to King Aegon I Targaryen, Arya was immediately ushered away from the site before she could speak to her father in private. She was disappointed to say the least, but she understood the precaution that the Targaryen's took to keep her from escaping their side.

Even though she was the one who suggested that they take her as their hostage, the Targaryens seemed to have taken her suggestion rather seriously. Two guards were ordered to escort her at all cost and Arya suddenly knew that this won't be a temporary arrangement.

The following days afterward became a blur to Arya. Considering that there was no longer war to be had, Aegon then ordered his restless host, and the rest of his banner men, to return back to their castles while he and his two sisters rode their dragons back to Dragonstone.

Of course, Arya wasn't left behind. The thought did not even cross the Targaryens' minds. Hence, Arya was given the opportunity to ride behind Balerion the Black Dread together with Aegon.

Aegon was the one who offered to take her with him because apparently he didn't trust his sisters when it came to Arya's welfare. Thus, Arya was allowed to hold unto the man while they rode Balerion towards Dragonstone.

As they flew towards Aegon's home, Arya was able to learn more about the man who called himself Aegon the Conqueror.

"Since you have traveled to a lot of places, your grace. May I ask as to what place do you like the most?" was the first question she asked Aegon the moment Balerion reached high altitude. Even though she wasn't easily afraid of anything, but there was something about looking down from a high perch that made Arya squeamish. Even when she was holding Aegon's waist rather tightly, she still felt like she was about to fall from the saddle.

So she decided to distract herself by asking the man in front of her some random questions.

"I like Braavos the most. The _Secret City_ as scholars often called it," Aegon said. "I like the place because of their Aqueducts and their various temple of the Gods. However, the main reason I like the place is because of its own history with Valyria."

"As I recall, Braavos is sometimes referred to as the ' _bastard daughter of Valyria_ '." came Arya's unguarded comment.

"Yes, it is," was Aegon's amused remark. "But don't let my sisters hear you say that. They will easily take offence if they hear you speak so poorly of the place they are quite fond of."

"If I am to be honest with you, your grace. I don't particularly care what your sisters think of me." She told him truthfully.

"As can be expected from our hostage," the man said to her in a dry tone. "You probably have a low opinion on us already for treating you thusly."

"Not really, your grace." She admitted, "I don't have a low opinion on you at all. You've been surprisingly kind to me so far. Your sisters, however...I believe they would rather put me in a prison cell and throw away the key at the first opportunity."

"I apologize if my sisters have not treated you well, Lady Aryanna, but I promise you that they aren't that... _intolerable_ if you get to know them better."

 _I highly doubt that, your grace._ She thought. _The main reason they despise me so much is because of your interest in my welfare._

"I hear that you have a half-brother, your grace." She asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I do." Aegon replied.

"May I know where he is right now? For I believe I haven't seen him at all."

"Orys is currently in the Stormlands." Aegon explained, glancing at her. "That's the reason you haven't seen him yet. Although I intend to introduce you to him the moment he arrives at Dragonstone."

"That's great to hear," Arya commented, "I heard he slew Argilac the Arrogant and took Argilac's daughter for his wife."

"That's true."

"Is it also true that after Argella Durrandon declared herself the Storm Queen. Her entire household turned against her and they delivered her to your brother, naked and chained?"

"I can't say for sure my lady, but my brother did tell me in his missive about what happened. My brother is the most chivalrous man alive, so when he saw what the Stormlanders did to their Lady, my brother immediately covered her with his cloak and treated her gently."

"Your brother must a be a good man," was Arya's remark.

"He is indeed, my lady."

There was a moment of silence while Arya adjusted her hold on the King's waist. Ahead of her, she watched as Aegon's sisters flew their dragons expertly.

"How old were you when you first flew a dragon, your grace?" came her curious question next.

"I was eight years old when I claimed Balerion as my own," was the King's response. "I flew him as soon I was old enough to fly him, and that was when I was ten years old."

"So young," She said, sounding impressed. "Where did you fly Balerion in your first try?"

"Just near the beach of Dragonstone," He told her. "It was safer to fly there. I decided to practice near the beach, for if I do fall from my dragon, I would simply land in the water."

"I see," Arya murmured as her eyes landed on the ground a thousands of feet below her. At once, she instinctively tightened her hold on the King at the sight beneath them.

"You should stop worrying about falling, Lady Aryanna." Aegon told her. "Balerion only chooses to fly safely when I have a passenger with me."

"Alright," She said and added almost without thought, "I will only stop worrying your grace, if you tell me something funny."

"Do you want me to keep you occupied with a jest?" came Aegon's incredulous query.

"Yes," She responded, smiling to herself. "Tell me something that you find funny."

"The only thing that I find funny is your near death-grip on me," came Aegon's wry answer and Arya couldn't help but flush at the man's words. "How can a brave person such as yourself to be so afraid of flying?"

"I'm not afraid of flying per say, I only fear the possibility of falling from such a great height." Arya said defensively.

"I've told you that you shouldn't worry about falling, Lady Aryanna. For Balerion and I would ensure that you arrive at our destination without any incident."

"I know," She said, "But thank you for your assurance, your grace."

"You are very welcome, my lady." Aegon replied courteously.

Henceforth, they continued to fly over great distances and towards Dragonstone with Arya keeping herself distracted by talking to the King.

It was almost sunset when they arrived in Dragonstone and the view from the top was breathtaking. Arya couldn't help but gasped out loud at the beautiful white-sand beaches and the imposing castle on top of it, which was bathed by the purple-red light from the setting sun.

"Welcome to your new home, Lady Aryanna." Aegon the Conqueror said to her warmly.

"Welcome to Dragonstone."


	5. Soaked to the Bone

Arya easily adapted to her life in Dragonstone. Aegon's sisters, however, tried very hard to make her life difficult in her new home. They both seemed to enjoy taunting her at every opportunity. So Arya made it her mission to avoid the two diabolical sisters at all cost. Yet they still go to great lengths to seek Arya out and mock her for whatever reason.

Perhaps she should blame the two sister's negative behavior after Aegon had personally requested that Arya and he hone their sword fighting skills together. If the silver-haired Conqueror hadn't accidentally seen Arya training by herself in the copse of trees right by the white-sand beaches, the King wouldn't have been dead-set on practicing with Arya.

In fact, the two sisters were so jealous that they threatened Arya bodily harm. However, Aegon had stepped in to defend her and had stopped the two sister's plot to feed Arya to their dragons right then and there.

She was grateful for the King's interference, but he shouldn't have done it since it only made the two sisters furious at Arya all the more.

"Your sisters hate me," Arya told Aegon one day after their training, where they went for a swim in the white-sand beaches of Dragonstone.

"I apologize if they act like that towards you, Princess." The King said while he comb his wet silver hair out of his face.

Arya couldn't help but admire the King's physique. Her eyes lingering on the hard grooves and contours of his body, which was revealed by his wet clothes that clung to him like a second skin. Arya was no different and could feel the heat of Aegon's gaze on her every time her back was turned.

Of course, she didn't feel shame for bathing in the beach with a man and for her wet clothes that seemed to become transparent, especially her white shirt, which showed her dusky, pink nipples that the King seemed to find interesting every time Arya faced him during their conversation.

"I don't understand why you keep apologizing for your sisters' behavior," She said to the King, whose eyes keep on glancing at her chest. "In fact, the one who should be apologizing is them, and not you, for treating me like shit."

Arya, of course, pretended that she didn't notice the King's gaze because she was also doing the same thing to him. She was casting appreciative looks in his direction when he wasn't looking.

"Well since my sisters are both stubborn to a fault, I don't think they will easily apologize for their behavior towards you. So I'm extending my apology to you on their behalf." Aegon explained.

In response, Arya snorted in derision. She didn't need the King's apology for his sister's actions.

She was about to tell him as much when the King spoke first.

"Princess, come here." The King ordered softly.

Arya frowned. She wondered as to the reason for the King's order.

However, he didn't wait for Arya to reply when he suddenly grabbed a hold of her waist and pulled her closer to his hard body. Instantly, a thrill went straight through Arya at the sensation of the King's body pressed against hers.

Afterward, she watched him with bated breath as King Aegon reached out towards her face, where he then took something out from her hair.

"You've got seaweed in your hair," The King whispered to her as he met her gaze.

"Oh," Arya muttered as she looked directly into the King's purple eyes, which seemed darker the usual.

There was a short pause as the two regarded each other.

"I never realize how beautiful you are, until now…" the King admitted while he ran his eyes over Arya's face. "You look different when you are like this, Princess. You look exquisite."

"Thank you, your grace," came Arya's flustered response. Her face flushed red. "And you look exquisite yourself."

At her words, King Aegon let out a surprised laugh. His grip on her waist tightened as he brought her closer still to his wet and hot body until she could feel his hard contours pressing against her curves.

Arya's breathing suddenly hitched while her heart beat rapidly against her chest.

"You amuse me, my lady. More than anyone I know," King Aegon remarked while he tipped her head, with his fingers on her chin. The man was so tall that Arya had to crane her neck up to meet the King's darkening gaze.

"I am glad you found me amusing, your grace." Arya replied hoarsely, trying very hard not to shiver at the sensation of his warm body against hers. She wondered if he could feel her erect nipples right against his chest.

If he did, then Arya would be completely mortified.

"Do you want to go back to the castle?" The King suddenly asked her.

In that moment, Arya realized that there was only a foot apart between their faces. They were so near that she could practically see the specks of blue and green in the King's purple eyes.

That's how close they were to each other.

However, Arya didn't feel like letting him go yet. She truly liked the feel of his hard body against hers.

So she said to him without a thought, "No, not yet. I think I like where I am."

The moment those words came out of her mouth, Arya felt her face burn with embarrassment.

"Do you like being in my arms? Is that what you mean, Princess?" King Aegon teased her and Arya couldn't help but smack the King on the shoulder.

King Aegon allowed her to while he chuckled in amusement.

"You know what I mean," She snapped at him as she tried to step back from the infuriating man.

The King, however, didn't let her go just yet.

"Yes, I know what you mean." the King murmured as he leaned closer to her face. "I know you like it when I hold you close to me."

"You are insufferable!" Arya declared in irritation.

"And you are simply irresistible," the King responded to her in a playful manner.

Then, to Arya's astonishment, King Aegon I Targaryen eliminated the distance that separated their faces and kissed her.

He kissed her right on the nose.


End file.
